Of Cats and Men, another GrimmIchi FanFic!
by Angelchan2012
Summary: GrimmIchi  Now Grimm/ShiroxIchi!  Grimm's a shapeshifting experiment finally free of Aizen and saved by ichi. Who's this new character? Another mate? Will Ichi,Grimm and this new person defeat Aizen? read to find out! R&R MxM yaoi rated M lang.& boy love!
1. Chapter 1

**Angelchan2012: **Hello my wonderful readers! I'm pretty sure you're all wondering 'Why has Angelchan started another story while working on **Help Me!**?' Well the answer to that my friends, is that I have been so flipping busy with writer's block and I finally had an idea for a new story (also my computer was down, meaning withdrawal symptoms were sure to follow)! Unfortunately said idea was not compatible for **Help Me! **So I decided I could use it for another one of my favorite couples…right boys? *devilish smirk*

**Grimmjow: **um…sure?

**Ichigo: **what exactly is this idea, Angelchan?

**Angelchan2012: **You'll see…now say the phrase so we can get this party started!

**GrimmIchi: **Please read and review! And Angelchan doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

He ran, ran as fast as his legs would carry him with a sprained ankle. He just escaped from that sadistic bastard and his crazy experiments. He ran, his newly developed tail and ears swaying in the rushing wind. _God, please let me live through this_, the man thought, hope surging through his body when he realized he was approaching another person, so he did the only thing he could think of: change his form.

Quickly, he changed from that of a six foot four, burly man to a small, teal colored cat. Once in his desired form, he raced up to an alley by the approaching form and wailed in pain.

When the man walked up to the alley, he heard the sound of an injured animal and cautiously walked towards the sound. Once the man walked under the street light by the entrance to the alley, Grimmjow got a good look of the figure he deemed as his savior; it was that of an 18 year old man, his _**orange**_hair the most noticeable of him, not that Grimm was one to talk, his hair being freaking _**teal**_! Not only was the carrot top very handsome in facial features, but thanks to his tight fitting clothing, one could definitely see muscles under that lithe frame and knew better than to mess with him. Grimmjow quickly wailed in pain to bring the human closer to him.

Once the red head was in the alley, he searched for the source of the sound. Stumbling upon the box that Grimmjow had jumped into, he realized the creature making the noises. "Oh, hey there little guy." The read head smiled, lifting the cat slowly from the box to hold it, quickly readjusting his hold so as not to hurt the cat's injured leg. "You don't have a home, huh?" the boy questioned, looking sad at the cat, "Hmm…I guess you can stay with me then, it'll be nice to have company."

The boy carefully carried the cat, making sure not to hurt the injured cat any further, and walked home quickly, due to the rain that now began to pour covering the read head and his new companion.

When the two arrived at the carrot top's apartment, said carrot top carefully placed the blunette on the sofa and said, "Stay here, I don't want you hurting yourself more, I'm gonna get some things to help your leg okay?" With that said, the red head left and quickly reappeared with bandages and set to making a makeshift cast (A/N sorry if this is wrong, I don't know much about things like this!). After he finished he said, "Okay, now that that's done, I'm gonna take a shower…oh ya, you're probably gonna need one too…crap!" he then removed the makeshift cast and lifted the cat, bringing it to the bathroom and proceeded to run a bath.

"Okay, it's ready, now you gotta get in." the red head smiled. Strangely enough the blunette did as was told, completely trusting the younger male. _Why am I acting this way? I shouldn't be trusting him yet…he feels…deferent, somehow…his scent is also very…alluring…_Grimmjow thought.As the boy began washing the cat, he heard said animal begin to purr. "Hehehe, so you like when I scratch behind your ear?" the boy giggled, washing the cat off, "Oh ya, my name's Ichigo, by the way, Ichigo Kurosaki." _Hehe…Strawberry, huh? Fits him perfectly._ Once the boy was done rinsing and drying the cat, he drained the tub and quickly set up the shower. He barely took off his shirt before he remembered to open the bathroom door and let the cat out (A/N no pun intended ^^). After ridding himself of his clothing Ichi stepped in and proceeded with his bathing, completely unaware of his cat peeping into the restroom.

_Man, he's hot…wait…his scent…_Grimmjow thought, sniffing the air, one word coming to mind, _Mate_. Ichigo was Grimmjow's mate and he was unclaimed! _I could take him now…I __**should**__, but then he would freak…better take things slow_, the blunette thought, only to become aware of his growing erection. _Damn! I thought cats-or any animal for that matter- couldn't get a hard on!_ The cat hissed in dismay, leaving the bathroom before his master would catch him peeping.

Once he finished his shower Ichigo left, towel around his midriff (A/N is that how you spell it?) and walked into his room, only to be greeted with his cat lying asleep on his bed. Ichi only smirked, shaking his head thinking, _stupid cat_. He quickly dawned his underwear and pajamas, not bothering to wear a shirt, and laid on his bed, moving carefully so as not to disturb the cat. Just as he was about to sleep Ichigo heard a soft "Meow" and looked next to him to find his cat staring at him. "Hehe, good night, kitty." The teen sighed before drifting off to sleep. _Goodnight…my mate_, Grimmjow thought before finally getting a peaceful night's sleep.

**Angelchan2012: **So, what do ya boys think so far?

**Grimm: **all I know is that I better get laid in this story.

**Ichi: ***grumbles* you get laid in EVERY story that's about us

**Grimm: **ya know ya love it, Berry *smirks*

**Ichi: ***blushes* n-no I don't!

**Angelchan and Grimm: **Yes you do.

**Ichi: **really? You too, Angelchan? You're gonna side with **him** on this?

**Angelchan2012: **Yup, sorry Ichi, but it's true. In every story I've read you're enjoying it, let's face it, you're like…the perfect uke!

**Ichi: **O.O …. *faints due to shock*

**Grimm: **I think ya broke him, Angelchan.

**Angelchan2012: **You're gonna have to help wake him up Grimm…*smiles*

**Grimm: **HELL YA!

**Angelchan2012: **But say the phrase first, then you can take him and go.

**Grimm: **yes ma'am! Please review, and ya it's another multichap story, so deal with it! Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a certain Berry to wake…*smiles evilly* *carries Berry away bridal style*

**Angelchan2012: ***giggles* hope you guys continue to read and enjoy this one!


	2. Chapter 2

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, here's chapter 2! Enjoy it! Oh, and Grimm did you get Ichi to wake up?

**Grimm: **Oh yeah…*smirks*

**Ichi: **My back hurts…I don't remember anything, what happened?

**Angelchan2012: **Oh nothing! Now say the phrase so my wonderful readers can enjoy this story!

**GrimmIchi: **Please read and review! Angelchan doesn't own Bleach or any characters!

**Angelchan2012: ***sniff* sadly, I don't… anyway, enjoy!

When Grimmjow awakened, he was surprised to find himself alone on the bed. Getting worried, he quickly jumped off said bed and ventured around the apartment, _this place is big_, Grimm thought, _at least two people could live here, so why is Berry by himself?_ Speaking of Berry, Grimm was lucky enough to see his Berry leave the bathroom, save only a towel around his waist. Grimm could feel his inner self blush at the tasty sight. Once his master entered the bedroom, Grimm quickly followed, a little too eager to see **all** of his master.

After both of the men were inside the room, Grimm quickly closed the door by pushing his body against it. Ironically enough, the door locked itself, and the feline could feel his inner self grinning like a mad man. When Ichigo heard the door lock he turned, only to see his cat looking up at him. "Did you do that?" Ichi asked, tilting his head to the side in wonder, "Hmm…I guess it's okay, but you don't need to worry about others coming in, I live by myself here. Silly kitty." _He looks so cute when he does that_, Grimm thought, _maybe I should show him now….yeah._

With that thought in mind, Grimm quickly went behind the Berry, who was too busy putting pants on to notice, and changed into his neko form. Ichigo gasped in shock when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. "Hey, Berry," Grimmjow murmured, "Thanks for saving me yesterday." Ichigo quickly turned to face what he thought was an intruder, only to find himself face to face with a sex god. "Uh…w-who are you?" the teen gasped, completely shocked. "Ya remember that cat tha ya saved last night?" Grimm asked, only to get a quick nod as his response, "Well…I'm that cat."

The red head just looked at him as though he grew a second head, and then stated laughing. "What's so funny?" the blunette huffed, "Hahahahahahaaha… oh man, I must be asleep still…there's no way something like that is even possible!" Ichi said between giggles. "Fine, if that's what ya think, then I'll prove ya wrong." Grimm smirked, releasing the teen and changing back into cat form. Said teen deadpanned, only to fall on his butt to the floor, "W-what the hell?" Ichigo shrieked, "T-that's not…it can't be…holy shit!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Ichi," the blunette said softly, having returned to neko form again. Grimmjow carefully held the boy who was currently hyperventilating. "Shh…just breathe, in, out, in, out…" Grimm coached, hoping the boy wouldn't pass out on him, _well, I guess he's doing better now_. Once the teen had calmed down, he looked up at the blunette and said, "H-how can you do that…? Ch-change forms, I mean." "Well," Grimm started, "I was an experiment. I mean I was human, but I was kidnapped when I was 8 years old, my parents murdered right in front of me." Ichigo just looked at him in shock, then his eyes only held sadness for the poor guy, "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you…it was none of my business, I'm sor-" Ichigo said before Grimmjow's lips claimed his. What surprised both of them was that Ichigo didn't fight or struggle, but gave into the kiss, allowing Grimm to carry Ichigo and place him on the bed. When they separated, Ichigo asked, "W-what was that for?"

"Well, I know this might sound strange but…I think that you're my…._mate_…" Grimmjow grumbled, obviously scared about being rejected. "Ya know what?" Ichigo asked, smiling at how cute his, pet was acting. Grimmjow's ears perked up and he looked at his master, interested as to what Ichigo was gonna say. "I think you're right." Ichigo said, laughing when Grimmjow jumped on top of him and proceeded to kiss his jawline.

When the blunette got to Ichigo's neck, he licked at the pulse and sucked on it, leaving a big red mark and causing his soon-to-be lover to moan in pleasure. He then nibbled at said point, causing the latter to moan and arch his back into his lover's chest. Seeing this, Grimmjow ground his hips into Ichigo allowing their growing erections to rub together, causing both to moan with pleasure. Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow flicking his tongue over one of his nipples causing it to harden, while he (Grimm) used one of his hands to fondle the other.

After a while, Grimm switched nubs and repeated the process, fondling them until they were hard stubs. "Ahhh...God…b-bad kitty..." Ichigo gasped, his back arching into Grimm's chest. "Grimmjow." Said man stated. "Wha?" Ichi panted, confusion evident on his face. "My name's Grimmjow." The blunette said. "Grimmjow…" Ichi repeated, feeling the name roll off his tongue, "that sounds pretty cool." "Better than Berry," the blunette smirked. "Oi! Don't call me that!" Ichi yelled. "I hate when peo-" was all Ichi got out before his complaint was swallowed by Grimmjow's lips.

Soon enough, the two were back to their previous ministrations. Once he thought that that was enough foreplay, Grimm then placed three fingers by Ichigo's mouth which he took and sucked on greedily. When he thought they were coated enough he then placed a finger by his lover's puckered entrance, moaning when he heard the latter's hiss in pleasure. "Ahhh…Grimm…m-more…" Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow repeatedly thrust that one finger in and out.

Ichigo hissed in pain when he felt another finger added, and seeing his lover in pain, Grimmjow kissed away the tears while continuing to scissor his latter's entrance. After Grimmjow added a third finger, Ichigo shouted, "FUCK Grimm...that fucking… hurts!" Grimmjow simply silenced his lover with a passionate kiss and gently started to stroke Ichigo's weeping member. Once Grimmjow started pumping his erection slowly, Ichigo forgot about the pain and was entirely focused on what was happening to his erection, that is until Grimmjow curled his fingers looking for the one spot that would make Ichigo scream in pleasure and see stars.

"FUCK!" Ichigo screamed, back arching as high as it could go. "Hehe…found it." Grimm rasped, enjoying the erotic sight his uke was displaying. After continuing to finger fuck his mate, Grimm removed his fingers, earning a disappointed groan from his berry. He then aligned himself with his lover's entrance and, with a quick thrust, was fully sheathed inside; hitting Ichigo's prostate head on. "OHH GOD! GRIMM!" Ichigo shouted, arching up in pleasure. "God, Ichi….so fucking….tight…" Grimm said. "GRIMMJOW!" shouted Ichigo. "That's right, berry, just scream my name, and tell everyone that you're mine…" Grimmjow said, thrusting into his lover again and again, hitting his sweet spot every time. "Ahhh…G-Grimm…You're so…big…I feel so…full…Ahhh..." Ichigo moaned.

Then Grimm felt his animal instincts kick in; he clamped down on Ichigo's neck, enough to draw some blood and leave a mark, causing his mate to whimper in pain. He licked at said mark apologetically. "Grimmjow…I…I'm close…." Ichigo moaned. "I…I know…I can feel you getting….tighter…GOD, it's so good…." Grimmjow moaned. He then started to pump his berry's neglected member in time with each thrust, getting faster every time. Eventually Ichigo came over his and Grimmjow's chest, screaming, his lover's name and seeing nothing but white over his eyes. Grimmjow then felt the walls around his member tighten, making him fill his lover with his seed, "Ichigo," he groaned.

Grimmjow then pulled out of his mate and smiled as Ichigo cuddled into his chest. "You know what Grimm?" Ichigo asked after a moment of contented silence. "Hmm?" the blunette said. "I love you." Ichigo smiled. "I love you too, mate…and thanks for saving me…" Grimmjow said, looking down at Ichigo's reaction. Looking away Ichigo smiled sleepily, and whispered, "No Grimm, thanks for saving _me_…"

**Angelchan2012: **Well, hope ya'll like this story so far!

**Ichi: **you mean there are more than 2 chapters Angelchan?

**Angelchan2012: **Yes, Ichi-kun! There will be more than 2 chapters!

**Grimm:** this one is my favorite chapter *smirks*

**Angelchan & Ichi: **Pervert!

**Grimm: **come on Berry, ya know ya liked it *grins*

**Ichi: **Angelchan, help! He's looking at me like that again!

**Angelchan2012: **Um…hate to break it to ya Ichi…but I think I'm gonna put another lemony chapter in this story ^.^'

**Ichi: **GAH! Are you serious?

**Angelchan2012: **Ya, sorry…*nervous laugh*

**Grimm: ***hugs Angelchan* thank you!

**Angelchan2012: **Aww, you're welcome, both of you! Oh, please review! And be on the look out for the next chapter of this story and others of mine!


	3. Chapter 3

**Angelchan2012: **Okay people, here's chapter 3!

**Grimm: **is this one a lemon as well?

**Angelchan2012: **Um…no?

**Grimm: **Dammit! Why the hell not?

**Angelchan2012: **Well, I mean…I don' wanna give anythin' 'way is all!

**Ichi: **you're starting to talk like Shiro and Gin

**Angelchan2012: **Um…is that good or bad?

**GrimmIchi: **depends…

**Angelchan2012: **Gah! Ya-you guys aren't helping! Just say the phrase so we can get on with the story, ya? Crap! I am starting to sound like 'em! Gah! *sobs*

**Ichi: ***hugs Angelchan* it's okay, shush…*cradles her*

**Angelchan2012: ***sniff* thanks Ichi…I know you'll always be there for me! Now say the phrase guys!

**GrimmIchi: **Angelchan doesn't own Bleach or its characters

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, on with the show!

The next morning Ichigo awoke to an empty bed, _that was the weirdest dream I've ever had_, the boy thought. When he stretched, a searing pain shot up through his spine, followed by a rush of the previous night's actions. The teen blushed thinking, _so it wasn't a dream? So then, I really did lose my…holy shit…the big V is gone now_. The sound of his bathroom door being shut snapped him out of his inner thoughts, and Ichigo looked to see his lover clad in only a towel around his midriff, causing the berry to blush and look away.

"Hehehe…like what ya see, Berry?" Grimm chuckled. "S-shut up! Stupid cat…" Ichigo muttered, blushing furiously. Once Grimmjow got dressed in Ichigo's sweat pants, he sat on the bed next to his mate. "Hey, Ichi…" Grimm started, "uh, what did you mean yesterday? When you said that _I_saved _you_?" "Huh?" the teen asked surprised, "Oh, t-that…nothing, it was nothing…" he lied. Grimm didn't buy it, "Come on, Ichi. What did ya mean? I wanna know, is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Grimmjow!" the teen snapped, the latter just looked at said teen in shock, and pain. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that…" Ichigo sighed, "When I was 16, I told my father about my sexual orientation and my boyfriend…well, let's just say he's half the reason I'm living here by myself…" "Half the reason?" Grimm asked, honest curiosity in his voice. "Well, when I told my boyfriend about what happened- at the time, I had enough money to afford this place, still do of course- and rented this place out…Well, later on, he moved in and we kept our relationship, but one day…I caught him with my friend's brother and…I kicked his sorry ass out." The red head muttered angrily. "He's the other reason why I'm here by myself. We never did anything, ya know, sexually, while we were together, but he kept forcing me and I guess that's why I found him…well, you know the story now, so I don't have to explain it again…" Ichigo sighed.

"Oh man, Ichi…" Grimm said, he couldn't exactly say sorry, so he did what he felt would help comfort the teen: he leaned in and kissed him. Ichi was a little surprised by this action but soon felt what it was initiated for, solace. When they broke apart, Ichigo buried his face in the crook of Grimmjow's neck, "Thank you," the teen whispered. "Why are ya thanking me?" Grimm asked, while running his fingers through orange tresses. "Thanks for saving me and…loving me." The boy said. "Hehe…you're welcome, my mate." Grimm whispered.

After some time, both males nearly jumped when a loud growl came from Grimmjow's stomach. "Hehehe…someone's hungry," Ichi laughed, getting up and opening the door he said, "come on, I'll go make breakfast!" The blunette quickly followed a feral grin on his face; _damn right I'm hungry, but not just for food…_ When he got to the kitchen, Grimmjow was met with a very enticing sight: his Berry was wearing a small red apron, swaying his hips erotically to music that was playing from a small stereo.

"Damn, Berry…keep dancin' like that and I might not be able to contain myself." Grimm smirked, laughing when Ichigo jumped hearing the blunette's husky voice. "H-hey! Shut up, or else you won't get breakfast!" the red head yelled, failing to hide the blush on his face. The blunette just laughed at the Berry's remark and sat down to have his plate served to him. When Ichigo sat down with his plate, the couple ate in comfortable silence. "Um…that day," Ichigo began, Grimmjow just looked at him; curiosity in his eyes, "the day I brought you home…what exactly happened to you?"

Grimmjow sighed; he knew this was gonna come up eventually, "Well, I had just escaped from that sadistic bastard Aizen and his experiments…"

**-Flashback/Story time!- (but it's written to look like Grimmy-kun is telling this to Ichi-kun!)**

_Aizen was a genetic scientist trying to create a new 'super race', as he put it. Everyone knew it was so he could create an army to get what he wants; but as to __**what**__ he wanted, no one knew. I was an experiment that he was testing. He had merged my DNA with that of some sort of cat-a panther I think- and I ended up becoming a neko, but with the ability to change forms. I have three forms: neko, housecat, and panther. Well, Aizen was testing my strength at the time, and I had been able to beat another one of his best bodyguards. Later that night, me and several other guys/experiments beat our way out of that hell hole. Unfortunately, several guards came out and started shooting at our asses, and…well, let's just say I lost an acquaintance due to him shoving me out of tha way._

**-End Flashback/Story time!-**

Ichigo just sat staring at Grimmjow in shock, _he went through all that?_ "Listen, I'm sorry…I shouldn't-" Ichi started. "Don't apologize." Grimm interrupted, "S'not your fault, so there's no need to apologize. What happened happened." Ichigo just looked at him and nodded. Feeling the need to get rid of the tense atmosphere, Ichigo smiled and said, "Well, since you're staying here, I guess this means we gotta get you some new clothes, huh?" Grimmjow looked at Ichigo as though he had grown a second head, _is this kid crazy? I just told him that I'm an experiment and he wants to go shopping?_ Deciding to voice his thoughts, Grimmjow growled, "Are you freaking crazy?" Ichigo just stared at him, hurt. "I just told you that I'm an experiment of some nut-case and you wanna go _shopping_?"

"Well, technically you're not an experiment created in a lab." Ichigo stated calmly, "You did say that you were born human, and I'm not one to judge others based on who or what they are, or what happened during their life; I judge people based on their personality…something I picked up from my mother…before she died." Grimmjow just stared at the teen in surprise, _didn't think he'd be so…kind. _"Wow…you're mom seemed like a good woman when it came to advice and stuff."Grimm stated, Ichigo just nodded his head in agreement, a sad smile on his lips. "Well, I guess I'll take ya up on your offer then," Grimm sighed standing up. Ichigo looked at him in question. "Your offer to go shopping, stupid." Grimm huffed. Ichigo just smiled and said, "Okay, let's go."

**Angelchan2012: **Well, that'll be the end of this chapter!

**Grimm: **Why is it so short?

**Angelchan2012: **I'm not really in the mood to be writing a long chapter. So say the phrase boys!

**GrimmIchi: **Please review! And be on the look out for the next chapter!

**Angelchan2012: **Oh ya, about earlier…I think I'm gonna make another fanfic with Shiro in it, what do ya guys think?

**Grimm: **What couple is it gonna be?

**Angelchan2012: **Ah, well…it's, um…Shiro Ichi…*nervous laugh*

**Grimm: **…I'm gonna kill you Angelchan! *chases Angelchan*

**Angelchan2012: ***runs away*

**Ichi: **Ya, so please review and look out for the new chapter and story! I gotta go save Angelchan, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Angelchan2012: **Well, here's chapter 4! Enjoy my wonderful readers!

**Ichi: **Please read and review!

**Grimm: **And Angelchan doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

**Angelchan2012: **Wow, ya guys did it differently and without me askin' ya! I'm proud of ya!

**Ichi: **Ya well, we decided to try something different and surprise you at the same time. And it worked!

**Angelchan2012: **Well I'm glad your plan worked! So- *muffled yelps in surprise*

**Shiro: ***grabs Angelchan and covers her mouth* On with the show!

**GrimmIchi: **O.O

**Angelchan2012:** *muffled shout and struggles* (let me go!)

**(A/N didn't feel like adding the shopping scene so we're gonna skip it, sorry! Just lazy)**

After three hours of shopping and chatting Ichigo asked, "Hey Grimm, are you hungry?" Grimmjow thought a moment before his stomach answered for him. They both laughed and Ichi said, "I'll take that as a yes. Hm…oh! I know the perfect place to go!" With that said, Ichigo drove off towards the restaurant. Just before they got off the car, Ichigo said, "Hey is possible to um…hide your ears and tail again?" "Sure thing, I don't want anyone to recognize me anyway." Grimm said, hiding his feline ears in his hair, while wrapping his tail around his waist to look like a belt; it was pretty convincing, so the boys didn't have to worry.

When they walked inside, they were met with a tall, old man wearing sunglasses. "Well, hello Ichigo, it's been a while! Good to see you again." The old man said, leading the two men to a secluded table. "Hey there Zangetsu, and ya, it has been a while." Ichigo said smiling. "So, how's it been since…?" the old man, Zangetsu, questioned. "Oh, that, ya everything's better now." Ichigo stated calmly, "I threw the bastard out and well…now I got a new friend." The red head replied, his hand gesturing towards Grimmjow. Said man just looked at Zangetsu and nodded. After the two talked some more, Ichigo finally put in the orders and Zangetsu left.

"Who was that?" Grimm asked, after the older male was out of earshot. "Oh him? He's just an old friend of the family, or rather a friend of my da-I mean, Isshin." Ichigo answered, his eyes filled with sadness at the mention of his father. "Your old man must have been pretty messed up to kick ya out, Ichi." The blunette commented. Said red head nodded in agreement. "He was nice to me, up until I told him…I guess he just didn't want to accept that one of his kids were gay." Ichigo sighed. "Well, if it makes any difference, I'm glad ya are." Grimm said, smirking when he saw the faint blush that spread across his berry's cheeks. Soon enough their orders came out and the two ate; Grimmjow laughing at the reactions he was getting from Ichigo every time he said something about him.

When they finished, Ichigo paid the bill and both him and Grimmjow headed home. "So, Ichi…" Grimm started. "What is it Grimmjow?" Ichi asked, looking at his lover with curiosity. They were now stopped at a red light, no cars anywhere to be found, most likely due to the time; it was already pretty dark outside. "I'm still kinda…_hungry_" Grimm whispered huskily in Ichigo's ear. Said carrot top just shivered. "G-Grimm…" Ichi moaned when the blunette started to nibble on his ear. "Ya might wanna hurry home then, huh?" Grimm chuckled, palming at the younger's growing erection. Ichigo groaned in pleasure, "G-Grimm…y-you gotta st-AH! …Stop this…" Grimmjow just snickered at the Berry's sad attempt of resistance and unbuttoned said berry's pants, thanking god that his lover went commando that day. He pulled the now fully erect member out of its restraints and kissed the tip of the Berry's erection, loving the slutty noises his uke was producing.

Ichigo watched Grimmjow breathe hot air on the tip of his reddening penis. A smirk made its way onto Grimmjow's lips before he brought his pink tongue out to lap the pre-cum that had formed onto the tip. Ichigo stared with amazement and lust; it was like a cat drinking milk, a damn _sexy_ cat that is. He continued to moan and groan as his member disappeared into the hot, wet cavern; his head rolling back at the feeling of his lover's tongue wrapping around his twitching member. Grimmjow smirked when he felt Ichigo buck into this mouth, groans coming from said red head. The blunette brought his lover into his mouth as far as he could, his nose brushing against the small tuff of orange hair.

"Grimm, I'm s-so cl-oh-ah-se." Ichigo fisted his hands into his lover's blue hair, pulling the man's head even closer. Ichigo's hips bucked again and he felt himself hitting the back of his lover's throat. Just as Ichi didn't think it could get any better he felt Grimm's hand fondle his sac. Simply massaging and rubbing the sac pushed Ichigo over the edge. "GRIMMJOW!"

When the two were done with their escapades, Grimmjow placed his lover's now limp member back into its owner's pants, redoing the zipper and buttons. Ichigo just glared at his lover and said, "When we get home, I'm going to castrate you for that." "You know you love it when I do that, and your tight little ass." Grimm retorted, laughing when he saw his lover blushing as red as his namesake.

But when they got there, they were surprised at what was waiting for them at the front door…

**Shiro: **Oooh…who's waiting at ya house Ichi?

**Ichi: **How the hell should I know? And let go of Angelchan!

**Shiro: **hmm…nah, don't think so Berry. *smirks*

**Angelchan2012: **mmmph! Mmmph mmm mm! (Shiro! Let me go!)

**Shiro: **Tche, fine. *releases Angelchan*

**Angelchan2012: **Finally! Jeeze, ya idiot I was gonna tell them!

**GrimmIchi: **tell us what?

**Angelchan2012: **Uh…well, that…um…that….*mumbles the rest*

**Shiro: **say that again, Angelchan, I don't think they heard ya *smiles evilly*

**Anglechan2012: **Nah, ya know what? *smiles evilly*

**Shiro: **what? Oooh! I like ya thinkin' Angel. Maybe ya are hangin' round Gin and me too much

**Angelchan2012: **But ya like me hangin' with you guys *smiles*

**GrimmIchi: **what's going on?

**Angelchan and Shiro: **You'll see…*evil smirk*

**Ichi: **I'm worried about Angelchan, Grimm!

**Grimm: **Let's just say the phrase so we can find out in the next chapter!

**GrimmIchi: **Please review!

**Shiro: **if you review, then ya find out what happens next!


	5. Author's Note!

**Angelchan2012: **Alright ladies and gentlemen, I've been debating with myself on whether or not to change this story from GrimmIchi to GrimmIchiShiro and I'm havin' a hard time with it. So I need ya'lls help! I've created a poll that will be open till…I guess till Friday around noon. So please help me make up my mind! Should I or not?

**Grimm: **I don't know about that Angelchan…

**Angelchan2012: **Grimm, look at it this way, ya got yourself twins! Two freaking sex gods! Well, three if ya count yourself and then if I write a lemon with you three…*nosebleeds*

**Ichi: **I'm okay with the idea

**Grimm & Shiro: **really?

**Ichi: **Well, ya…I mean you guys are…hot *blushes*

**Grimm: **hmm…two ukes in one story, and both are **mine**… *glares at readers* you better think long and hard about this and make a good choice!

**Shiro: **ROFLMAO!

**Grimm: ***glares* what's so funny?

**Shiro: **ya said 'long and hard'! *continues to ROFLMAO*

**Ichi: ***rolls eyes then looks over to the readers* please vote so Angelchan can write the fifth chapter!

**Grimm: **Ya! Plus, now that I think about it…I wouldn't mind having Shiro there, but Angelchan wants **you people **to decide, so think quickly!

**Angelchan2012: **Be nice Grimm! *looks to readers and smiles kindly* but I would very much appreciate ya'lls opinion, so please vote! Pretty please? Thank you!


	6. Chapter 5

**Angelchan2012: **Well, I finally got the answer I needed for the story! Thanks for voting on my poll guys and gals! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I am writing it! Oh ya, the poll percentages came down like this: 80% Yes, 20% No. So it was just 10 people that voted. What a shame, I was kinda hoping more would, but I thank all of you that did and for the reviews ya'll left! Now I got the answer I needed!

**Grimm: **That was a lot of reviews for the last chapter.

**Ichi: **I know, I'm glad people like this story!

**Angelchan2012: **Okay boys, ya know what to do!

**Grimm: **Please read and review!

**Ichi: **And Angelchan doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

**Shiro: **If she did, the show would be a huge yaoi, now on wit tha show!

_But when they got there, they were surprised at what was waiting for them at the front door…_

Waiting for them was a small white haired feline. Ichigo looked at the creature and was about to say something when Grimmjow said, "Shiro? What the fuck are you doing here?" Said feline looked at Grimm and said while smirking, "Well hello to ya too, asshole."

"Uh, I take it you two know each other?" Ichigo asked, looking between the two. Shiro changed into his neko form, still wearing a shit eating grin. He looked over Ichigo, said boy blushing when he saw the other male checking him out. Shiro then said, "Well, Grimm, ya got yourself one sexy looking mate."

Ichigo just blushed a deeper red and said, "Um…I think maybe we should go inside, okay?" The two remaining males nodded, and entered the establishment. Grimm looked at Shiro and said, "Shiro, what are you doing here?" The pale one smirked and said, "I was following the scent of my mate and ended up here."

Ichigo looked at Shiro, curiosity evident on his features, and then his eyes widened in shock, "Holy shit! Why do you look like me?" The two men looked at each other, then saw how similar they looked. "Well, I guess if I told ya you looked sexy I'd be complementing myself too, huh?" Shiro chuckled. When Grimm looked at both males, he smiled and said, "Well, I thought one strawberry was good enough, but two? Damn, I must be the luckiest bastard ever!"

Ichigo looked at Shiro, curiosity in his eyes and asked, "Wait, you said you came here following the scent of your mate…who is it?" Shiro chuckled and said, "Well if I ended up **here**, who do ya think it is?" Ichigo's brows furrowed in thought, "Um…?" "It's ya!" Shiro exclaimed, smiling when he saw the berry blushing. "But, wait…h-how is that possible? I-I thought that I was Grimmjow's mate?" the red head inquired, giving the blunette a questioning stare. "Well, you are, but it is possible to have more than one mate, if both people agree to it." Grimmjow answered nonchalantly.

"So you mean I could be mated to both of you?" Ichi asked, getting a nod from the two remaining males. "So Ichi, whaddaya say?" Shiro asked, _please say yes, please say yes, and please say YES_! "Umm…I-I'm not entirely sure about this, I mean…I w-want to but…won't it be a-awkward i-if you and I-ya know-while G-Grimmjow is down here?" Ichigo stuttered, his blush putting a tomato to shame. Grimm walked behind Ichigo and whispered huskily into his ear, "Who said it had to be just the two of you?" The young one gasped in response, only to moan when Shiro's hand started to massage the bulge that was forming in his (Ichi) pants.

"Let's c-continue this-Ah!-i-in m-my room…" Ichigo said breathlessly.

**Angelchan2012: **What, were ya guys expecting me ta write the lemon write after the voting ended? I don't think so! Muahahahahahahahaha! You'll just hafta wait for the next chapter! Gosh I'm evil! *smirks*

**Shiro: **Yes ya are Angelchan, but that's one of ta things we love 'bout ya!

**Grimm: **Hmm…

**Ichi: **What are you thinking about Grimm?

**Grimm: **Well, in the first chapter she said she read other stories about you and me…*looks at Angelchan curiously* how many stories **did** you read Angelchan?

**Angelchan2012: **Hmm….*thoughtful face* I'd say I've read maybe over 200, why?

**Grimm: **And what was the rating on them?

**Angelchan2012: **The same as the rating for this story, why?

**GrimmIchi: **O.O you pervert!

**Shiro: **I'm proud of ya, Angelchan! Ya growin' up!

**Angelchan2012: **Hahahaha! Yes I am! Anyway, say the phrase so I can write the next-and what will probably be my favorite-chapter!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review and look out for the next juicy chapter!


	7. Chapter 6

**Angelchan2012: **Wow, the ending to the last chapter was gettin' pretty hot huh?

**Grimm: **Hell ya it was! Why'd you stop there?

**Ichi: **I think it was so she could write this chapter Grimm, so calm down. *annoyed sigh*

**Shiro: **Unfortunately, I'm agreeing wit ta cat on this one. Ya shoulda just wrote ta lemon in the last chapter!

**Angelchan2012 & Ichi: **Shut up! Both of you need to stop complaining! *death glares*

**GrimmShiro: ***gulp* o-okay…

**Angelchan2012 & Ichi: **Thank you…*annoyed sigh*

**Angelchan2012: ***sigh* just say the phrase before I kill you two idiots…except fer ya, Ichi.

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! And Angelchan doesn't own Bleach!

**Angelchan2012: **Thanks guys, *looks to readers* enjoy!

**Grimm: **I know I will *smirks*

**Angelchan2012: ***smacks Grimm upside head and drags him off* stupid cat

**Ichi: **Shouldn't we help Grimmjow, Shiro?

**Shiro: **Well, he did deserve that…besides, now we got some privacy… *evil smile*

**Angelchan2012: ***smacks Shiro upside head and drags him off * man, I'm surrounded by pervs!

**Ichi: **It's okay Angelchan! I'm still here!

**Angelchan2012: **Ya, but that's cuz ya aint a pervert. And cuz I trust ya!

**Ichi: **Thanks Angelchan! *hugs* okay, on with the show!

**Angelchan2012: **Oh ya, sorry for not updating this story in like, ever! *nervous laugh* anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! And please forgive my tardiness in not updating it!

Shiro smirked, enjoying the flushed state of his soon-to-be mate. Picking up the teen, Shiro uttered one word to Grimm, "Bedroom?" Grimmjow smirked and nodded, leading them to Ichigo's room, where said berry was unceremoniously dumped onto the bed. Ichigo quickly sat propped up on his elbows, watching what the paler man was going to do.

Said male leaned forward and kissed Ichigo passionately, enjoying the needy whimpers coming from the red head. Ichigo then began to tug at Shiro's clothing, saying breathlessly, "You're wearing _way _too much…" The albino chuckled, removing both his and the latter's clothing. Once both males were completely naked, Shiro placed kisses along Ichigo's jawline and down his chest, stopping to suck on pert, pink nubs, "Ahhh…Shiro!" Ichi moaned arching his chest closer to said male.

To say that Grimmjow was enjoying the performance in front of him would be an understatement-he was _**way **_past turned on! He would have cum right there, except he had other plans. He slowly crept towards the bed, where Shiro was currently pumping the berry's member while said berry was sucking on three of his fingers. When Shiro had two fingers inside the red head, Grimmjow snuck a hand between them and started to pump the albino's neglected member. "Ahhh...G-Grimmjow…" Shiro panted, his hips jerking into the hand.

The blunette turned the albino's head and initiated in a passionate and lustful kiss. Ichigo was moaning wantonly and whimpering at the loss of friction at his entrance. Sure enough, Grimmjow directed Shiro's member to the Berry's entrance and allowed the albino to thrust in, stopping once he was fully sheathed. "Oh God! That feels…so good…" Ichigo moaned, enjoying how full he felt. Both the blunette and albino smirked, loving the sounds their uke made.

When Ichigo was about to let Shiro move, he felt another object probing his entrance and stared wide eyed at the two. "N-no way…you both can't…fit in me…" the red head gasped. "Sure we can, Ichi, just enjoy it." Grimmjow murmured, licking at the mating mark he left on the carrot top. Ichigo nodded and grit his teeth as he felt the blunette enter his already filled anus. Once Grimmjow was fully sheathed, Shiro slowly pulled out and snapped his hips forward. When Shiro was sheathed Grimmjow pulled out and did the same, and this continued on for a while. Ichigo would have been screaming in pain, if not for the fact that both males were hitting his prostate.

"Ahhh...Yes, yes…right there…" Ichigo moaned, writhing under both his lovers. Meanwhile both males were grunting at how tight the berry was and loving it…as well as each other. Grimmjow then kissed Shiro, while the albino was teasing and pinching Ichigo's nubs. Ichigo was writhing with pleasure; he could feel both of his lovers twitching inside of him and loved how they hit his sweet spot with each thrust.

When Shiro started to pump the berry's neglected member, Ichigo was screaming in ecstasy, "YES! Oh god…harder…f-faster!" Both semes were more than happy to oblige to their uke's wishes. Soon enough Ichigo came screaming his lovers' names, Grimmjow then Shiro. Once they felt their lover tighten around them, they both came with a grunt of Ichigo's name. Shiro's instincts came in and he bit Ichigo's right shoulder, leaving his mark on his mate.

Both males pulled out of the red head and laid next to him, Shiro on the right, Grimmjow on the left. All three of them lay panting, willing their breathes to return to normal. "Wow," Shiro said after he finally came down from his high, "I never woulda thought I would ever find my mates…thanks Ichi, Grimm." Ichigo and Grimmjow looked over to Shiro and smiled, "You're welcome." Soon enough all three boys fell asleep, content smiles on their faces.

When Shirosaki awoke the next day, he was surprised to see that Grimmjow was already awake but was staring at them. The albino stared at him questioningly, only to hear Grimmjow say softly, "You're both just so beautiful." Shiro felt a small blush creep across his face, causing the blunette to chuckle. Ichigo groaned and started to stir; he lifted his head off the pillow and looked at both males, sleep still in his eyes. "Mmmn…what are you two doing up this early?" the red head asked, his voice gruff. Grimmjow smirked and said, "Well, I got up earlier to piss and when I got back, I was enjoying watching my mates sleep." Shiro and Ichi both raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Really…?" Shiro asked, knowing that Grimm only stayed awake because he wanted a morning fuck.

"Nah, not really," Grimm answered and with that, he locked lips with the albino. Ichigo merely rolled his eyes and muttered, "Stupid horney cats…" He got up and was about to go to the kitchen till he felt a hand grab his wrist and yank him back into bed. He landed with a small 'ouf!' "Now where do ya think yer going Berry?" Shiro asked huskily, his eyes glazed over. Ichigo blushed and said, "I-I was gonna go t-to the k-kitchen and-" "No you weren't," Grimmjow muttered, before sealing his lips over the red head's. Once they broke for air, the blunette smirked at the albino and went further south of Ichigo's body.

Shiro smirked at him before leaning down and kissing Ichigo, half on top of him as the red head moaned and brought a hand up to the albino's hair. Grimmjow bit his lip as he leaned down and licked the sensitive skin of Ichigo's erection. Ichigo bucked his hips as he pulled away from Shiro to moan. Shirosaki only busied himself with licking and sucking all over Ichigo's chest and neck.

Grimmjow's fingers played with Ichigo's entrance as his tongue lapped at the tip of the berry's manhood. He looked up to see Ichigo watching him before taking it into his mouth, closing his eyes and listening to Ichigo's panting. He then sucked, licking his tongue over the tip before guiding the erection further, deep-throating the teen.

Ichigo moaned loudly as his head fell back on the pillow. Shiro took this chance to kiss him again, his tongue diving into Ichigo's mouth and assaulting the other. The red head couldn't help but moan into the kiss, savoring the taste of the other. Grimmjow gave a particularly hard suck, causing Shiro to swallow the boy's scream of completion. The blunette made sure to get every bit of his mate's cum, drinking it like the cat that got the cream.

The albino male smiled down at the red head, murmuring, "Yer so beautiful, Ichi." The red head couldn't help but blush at the comment, causing the other two males to chuckle. Grimm sat up and opened his mouth to say something before his stomach said it for him. The two remaining males stared at the blunette in shock; there was no way someone's stomach could be **that** loud!

"I guess that's its way of saying breakfast time." Grimm laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head with his hand. Ichigo broke out laughing, grabbing his stomach in pain after some time. "O-okay Grimmjow…I'll go make us breakfast okay?" he said between gasps. The blunette nodded, muttering, "Wasn't that funny…" "Ya it was Grimmy!" Shiro exclaimed, chuckling at the pillow that was aimed for him but missed. Ichigo rolled his eyes as the two began to fight and got up to go downstairs and make breakfast. It wasn't until the scent of bacon, eggs and waffles filled their noses did Grimm and Shiro stop fighting. As they walked downstairs Grimm looked over to the albino and said, "We got some mate, huh?" The albino smiled and nodded, "Sexy, smart and can cook! We've struck gold!"

"I can hear you two!" Ichi shouted, rolling his eyes again.

"Oops…well take it as a compliment!" Shiro answered, laughing as him and Grimm heard the sigh coming from their lover.

**~Meanwhile~**

"What do you intend we do about this Aizen-sama?" a small dark toned male asked, bowing towards his leader. "We need to catch and bring them back, so we can **fix** them." The brunette answered, sipping his tea quietly. "Hahahaha! 'Fix' them! Hehehe!" the pale man named Gin cackled. "Yes, we need to fix them and make sure they never leave again." Aizen said calmly. "But wha if they found a mate?" Gin questioned, "Won't it be harder ta get them ta come wit us?" "If they have found a mate, then we bring that person here." The brunette answered, smirking. "Oooh! I like the way ya think Aizen-sama! Plus it'll be fun ta have a new pet!" the white haired male smirked. "Good, then we begin our search tomorrow." The leader of the trio ordered, waving the other two back to their quarters. _They will be mine, them __**and**__ their mate_, the brunette thought, smiling evilly.

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, so that was chapter 6! I hope ya'll enjoyed reading it!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **I did! *nosebleeds*

**Grimm: **This is my favorite chapter!

**Shiro: **Me too! *nosebleeds even more*

**Ichi: **I loved it!

**Angelchan2012: **I'm glad yer growin up Ichi! Yer now starting ta like lemons! *hugs Ichi* Oh ya, so please review this chapter! Boys…

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review and look out for the next chapter!


End file.
